Come on Bambi!
by Lokigodric
Summary: Fernir takes a liking to Harry in a way he never dared to hope.
1. families live to embarrass

Hello!

Ok, first attempt at comedy. I've been working on this all day and I wanted to get it out! I was going to make this an one shot, but its almost 4 am and I am tired. So please review and let me know what you think!

"Come on Bambi! Its Halloween and you need to get into your costume!"

Harry couldn't believe what his Godfather wanted him to attend. This year Remus was going to be celebrating the festivities with his pack.

Fernir Grayback's pack to be exact.

The war was over and everyone was free and an adult. Meaning this year, the second year without the psycho, everyone was catching up on the things they had missed out on. In the two years since the fall of the Dark Side, truths were coming out and no one had realized just how Sadistic Voldemort really was till then. It turns out Grayback was a good guy and his pack had been kept in prison for years to control him.

Thus he was free of all charges and a huge portion of the Forbidden Forest was given to him and his pack. Weres from miles around had come to join him and people from packs across Europe had come to talk with him. Without meaning to, Grayback had turned into the Alpha of England's Werewolf Packs.

Gods, just thinking of the big hunk of sexy meat on a stick made Harry's stick nice and hard. The man was a perfect specimen of Male-ness. 6'7, full of muscle, long silver (not gray) hair that reached his elbows. Tight brown nipples, a generous dusting of hair _all over _and permanent three day beard. Harry, when visiting Remus, once happened upon him washing in a river by mistake. It was a hot sunny day in July and Harry was going to get water the old fashioned way. And Harry discovered that the man had no fat _anywhere_! And he was hung. Like please-don't-kill-me-with-that hung. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he had one time killed someone with it.

But what a way to go.

He had been so shocked and surprised and _in awe_ of the man that even when fernir looked right at him with an amused smirk, all Harry could do was babble, go bright red, turn and run. Harry knew that Grayback was and Alphas Alpha and could and would punish someone who was like Harry for looking him in the eye. Grayback was famous for not like Wizards, not that anyone blamed him, so what Wizards were allowed on his land always treaded very carefully. Harry had pretended to be sick from the heat and booked it back to his nice dark house. Harry really didn't want to have to hear from the perfect Warrior's mouth how disgusting he thought Harry was. Harry had fully intended to never set foot back there nor think about that mouth watering perfection again.

Ever.

But in his hasty planning he forgot one thing.

Remus and Sirius were mated and split their time between both homes. And since Harry lived with Sirius and Remus he moved with them. He had tried everything to get out of going to this party. Harry had mananged to avoid going back to the Packs land since July and didn't want to destroy his record now. He even thought of hitting his cousin up to catch up on old times. When that thought popped in his head, Harry knew he was desperate. But the Weasley's were in another country with Bill, Hermione was with them seeing as how she married Ron and as much as he loved Shamus and Dean, he didn't want to watch them make out all night.

So as you can see, Harry Potter was fucked.

Which brings us back to the now.

Harry, sitting on his bed, wallowing in sorrow and refusing to let his Godfather or his Mate in his bedroom. They had no idea why had refused to go, just that something caused Harry to never set foot back on the Packs land. Harry thought he had been very good at hiding it too. He didn't just freak out when Graybacks name was brought up, no he freaked out whenever talk of him going there was bought up.

See? They had no clue as to what could possibly be wrong.

Harry always was the Master at hiding things.

"Come on Harry, stop being a baby and get dressed. We know what happened with Alpha and he is not upset or anything of the sort."

Harrys jaw dropped. How did they know?

Harry rushed over to the door and opened it a thousand questions on his lips. The usual: how, what, who, your just telling me now? Questions that anyone would ask, but Harry was speaking so fast and so high pitched that Sirius decided to put an end to the questions and simply threw Harry over his shoulder, turned on his heel and walked back to his and Remus's room. Harry was silent for but a moment before he began to thrash, trying to beat the crap out of Sirius back side. Striding into his room Sirius threw Harry down on the bed, watching as he bounced a few times.

"Got him Remus. Had to let the wolf out of the bag to get him out of his bedroom though, he knows we know just whom he has a problem with."

Remus just sighed knowing this was only going to make things worse in the long run.

"We agreed to let Fernir handle this Sirius. He agreed that if Harry didn't want to go then he didn't have to. That he would be fine with meeting with him another day."

"Meet me? I see no need for that. We already met and shook hands and are on good terms. We don't need to meet."

Remus watched as his cub tripped over his own limbs trying to move to the headboard. It always amused him just how awkward Harry was. The boy would trip over air and has on several occasions. The name Bambi really did fit him. He was short, 4'11, wild curly hair that fell to his shoulders, was all knobby knees, button nose, huge green eyes and really thin no matter how much Remus tried to fatten him up.

He was beyond cute and adorable.

Harry hated it.

When people meet Harry they can never believe he is _The_ Harry Potter.

The last time Harry was on Pack land was an eye opening day. They were eating lunch when Harry wanted to go to the river to get fresh water. He hadn't been gone 10 minutes when he rushed back in, grabbed all his things, spoke of not feeling well and left. Trying to figure out what could have happened, they had been interrupted by a naked, wet, Alpha wanting to talk. It turned out Harry had stumbled across him while bathing and had run. After talking some more the two of them, Remus and Sirius, agreed to let Alpha mate with Harry without interference. The Alpha understood that Remus was torn between loyalty to him and the pack and loyalty to an important member of his family. They had shared some aspects of Harry's childhood with him and some of his tells so he would know how to proceed.

Alpha had been patient since July for Harry to return, but that was at an end and Alpha wanted his Mate now. While he told them he was ok with Harry not coming to the party, he also told them that he would be going to get him if he didn't.

"Harry, there is no need to be embarrassed if you saw the old wolf naked. I've seen him naked, Remus has seen him naked. He walks around the place naked."

"But Paddy, He's so him... And I'm so me!"

Harry stated this while making wild gestures with his hands to indicate how different they were. He then dramatically threw himself into the pillows moaning.

"Dear Merlin Moony! I think he's dying! He must been with how he's acting!"

"No Dear Padfoot. He's just been around you for far too long."

Harry looked up glaring at both of them, before sighing in defeat.

"You two are going to make me go huh?"

"Yep! So strip so you can be fit for the party!"

"Sirius! Don't be so crass to him!"

Laughing for the first time that day Harry stripped to his skivvies before taking the pile of clothing Remus held out to him.

"Oh hell no!"

"What's wrong? I picked it out myself. I think you might get a certain eye with that on." Sirius exclaimed.

"Wrong? It's missing pieces!"

"No cub its not. And no Sirius, you didn't pick this outfit out. You wanted to get the panda outfit."

"Pandas are the ultimate prey food. And it would have been cute."

Sighing at his Mate and thinking of how he would punish him later for this Remus turned back to Harry before speaking again.

"We have a spell to put a deer tail on you along with little deer horns on your head and change your ears to little deer ears. The outfit will also allow you to see some spotting along you sides and neck that are just like a bambi's spots. We also have a nifty little spell that will put a gold dusting all over your body and focus it on certain areas, like your cheeks and such."

Harry's whole body went bright red at that thought. He was being dressed up to look like a grass eating prey for Halloween and the party they were going to was in the middle of Werewolf territory. He was going to die.

"You picked this out Remus?"

"Yes I did. Don't worry. It's a big thing for Werewolf's to dress up in prey outfits. It's funny to us. There are contests and everything. I'm going as a squirrel and Sirius is going as a bunny rabbit. Your 19 years old. It's ok for you to wear this."

"But I'm not a werewolf and I'm ugly. I can't pull this off! And there are parts missing!"

The outfit in question was based off an Ancient Greek costume. It was two long yards of a white cloth, long enough to hit the floor, that draped off his shoulders showing a good portion of his chest and back. The two lengths were tied in knots at the top and were held to his body by a champagne gold strip of see through fabric that would be wrapped around his torso. The shoes were hardly there gold sandals and there was a horizontal slit in the back where his "tail" would slip through. From the placement of the slit, Harry could tell that the tail would be as low down on his torso as it could go. Probably just above his crack if not in it!

There was no underwear.

Sirius and Remus stared at Harry for a few minutes. It was not a nice stare, but one of anger. They had been through this argument many times before and were not happy that Harry still had these thoughts in his head. Remus looked at Sirius then back at Harry. His eyes took on a golden tint and Harry knew he was in trouble. Remus may not be Alpha of the pack, but he was a strong Werewolf and was the Alpha of this family.

"You are going and you are going to wear this outfit. Now get dressed and then I will add the finishing touches.

Harry couldn't believe how many people were at this shindig. Not only were the cottages decorated but the forest seemed to be joining in as well. There were campfires everywhere, children were running around, games were being played and everyone was having a great time.

And Remus was right. Everyone was dressed up in "prey" outfits. The children were different creatures, muggles, wizards, trolls, goblins etc. Harry could have sworn he saw a spiderman at one point. But all the adults were dressed as bunnies, birds, rabbits, turtles, moose, deer and so on. But the difference between them and him was that even Werewolf submissives were massive beings filled with muscles, covered in scars, and knew how to kick ass. The shortest one Harry had met was a female who was 5'11; a whole 12 inches taller than Harry. It was like the Viking race of myth still existed right here.

Being a Were meant living a tough life and Harry knew he would die if he had to fight one. Walking along Harry couldn't help but notice that each person would stop and look him over, some just looking to see and some would straight up leer and would start to go towards him when someone from Fernir's pack would stop them, whispers something and then the person would turn away. Some would wave him over to talk and he did enjoy that. But each time they commented on his outfit Harry would turn bright pink causing his tail to twitch which made the Weres want to tickle it. So not cool.

It didn't help that he felt so exposed. He was terrified that a breeze would blow up his costume and he would show the world his "gold dusting". Remus had refused to allow him to wear a jacket, saying he didn't need one, but it was cold out! True, all the bodies did help and so did the fires but still! October!

Harry was slowly making his way to the center of the village looking for his family when the crowd parted and Harry saw the Alpha. He was dressed in brown leather pants that looked so soft. He wore boots of Brown leather with fur lining and a knife strapped to his thigh. He wore thick gauntlets of bronze and he had thick bands of bronze wrapped tightly around each biceps. Around his neck was one of those braded necklaces that the Vikings were famous for wearing around his trunk of a neck with the knotted ends resting against his prominent collar bones. But what startled him out of his admiration were the females surrounding him. True valkyries that had come for their great Warrior.

Harry knew that if Vikings were still around Fernir would be one without even trying. Wiping his chin to check for drool, Harry forced himself to look away. He had never felt more ridiculous then he did right then. He was made up to look like a girly deer, a 12 year old girly deer and here he was wasting time dreaming over someone who had worthy sexy female Werewolfs from different countries begging for his attention.

Quickly stepping away, Harry headed for his hut looking forward to getting home. But before he got more than two steps on his path, Sirius called out to him. Turning back around Harry saw his Godfather standing next to Remus whom was next to Fernir. And they were all looking at him leaving him no choice but to head over.

He was moving out tomorrow.


	2. and so do Mates it seems

Word count 993. Awesome! For the first time ever, I have written a chapter under 1000 words. Lol normally its over 2000, so forgive me this.

Ok, enjoy and tell me what you think. I have to go to work in 45 minutes and it would really make my shift so much more enjoyable if I have some reviews to look forward to. All my reviews go straight to my phones… so… review and I will make the rest of the story beyond juicy.

Love, Loki

Fernir had been waiting all night for his little Mate. When he first met Harry Potter he was surprised by his size. The one who freed them all was so tiny and frail looking. He had smelled so good though and his blush was mouthwatering. Fernir couldn't help but picture the boy crying out from under him in pleasure.

At first Fernir couldn't figure out why he was thinking of the boy. He had never wanted a male before and he had never been attracted to such a slight figure. Such a being would break out here! It had taken weeks to figure out why he was so fixated on the youth. It was when Harry happened upon him in the river, standing only a few feet away staring him in the eye that Fernir knew. Normally he would have beaten anyone for looking him in the eye without permission, but he would never deny his Mate that right. When that thought burst in his head, He knew why he thought of nothing but him.

His Mate, destined by Odin himself, was this runt.

But the most pleasing runt he had ever seen.

Fernir thanked the Gods he was so powerful so he could protect him.

Somehow talking to his pseudo Parents soon after that was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Not that they had any choice, Harry was his the moment he decided. Now just to get him to ok it.

It was clear to all of them that Harry had no desire to be walking over to them. It had also been clear that he had been trying to sneak away. When he had almost reached them a gust of wind hit his outfit almost entirely exposing him.

"Remus! You are dead meat! I told you this might happen!"

Before Harry could make his way over to the idiots he called family, Fernir had crossed the circle and yanked him mostly over his shoulder.

Again Harry was momentarily at a lost. His mind had never prepared him for this. Well it had, but that path went down a direction that Harry refused to follow. So instead he acted like it was one of his uncles did this. Thrashing their backside like there was no tomorrow.

"Put me down you overgrown oaf! This is not acceptable, do you hear me! I'll kick you ass!"

Harry's struggles caught the attention of everyone in the clearing, causing a cloud of silence to descend. Fernir just stood there letting him tire himself out, waiting for him to stop. In all honestly, Fernir thought Harry's threats were too cute and his fists were more like a massage.

Finally minutes later Harry realized just how useless his protests were and stopped his assault. Gasping for breath, he did all he could to calm himself down. Never noticing what the Alpha had been doing.

Throughout Harrys fit, Fernir had been rubbing his hand up and down Harrys thighs, caressing the soft spot where his tender globes met thigh. Lowing Harry down so he was eye to eye with the Alpha, Fernir was highly amused at how angry Harry was.

"Put me down now."

Fernir only responded by walking back to his previous spot.

"Put me down now or else."

Fernir walked to and took his seat that he had yet to sit in. He had been waiting for his Mate to join him first. Harry would be the only other person to ever be allowed there (their children too) and He wanted to make it clear to everyone.

His response to Harry was a rising of an eyebrow.

Everyone, including his Godfather and Remus held their breath when Harry issued that threat. The last person who threatened Alpha had his skin removed and was hung up for all to see. Remus hoped to the gods that Alpha wouldn't do the same.

Just Alphas grip loosed harry tried to disapparate. But found himself unable to do so. Immediately Harry found himself flush to the Alphas side.

"That wasn't very nice little one. I'll have to punish you for that."

Harry saw that everyone was looking at them, waiting for Alpha to punish him. But what truly frightened him was the looks of fear on Sirius's and Remus's face. Racking his brain about what to do, Harry was again startled when he felt the Alphas Hand on him bum.

Various thoughts went through his mind. Was he going to be spanked? Spread across the man's leather covered knees, forced to hold on to his magnificent thighs or his fur covered boots, while the man pulled his toga to the side showing him just how far the gold effect had gone? Exposing him to everyone? Or maybe he would twist the two cloths together with one hand to hold him down and then pound on his behind with the free one. Gods, what if he threw Harry on his back, yanked his legs in the air and spanked him that way? What if he shoved two fingers inside and spanked him _that way_?

"What are you….. Ahhh!"

Without thinking about it Harry rolled even more into the Alpha while trying to the Man's hand away.

"You pinched me! It hurt! Now let me go hairball."

Alpha let out a heavy, gruff laugh, again.

"If you say I am a hairball then I must be. Perhaps I should shave and be hairless, would that make you happier?

And that thought made Harry say something that he knew he would never live down.

"And ruin my fantasy?"


	3. It will be made up to him maybe

Hello!

I am pleased a peas to post my new chapter!

I hope its not too serious compared to the other chapters. I tried to keep this one light hearted for you! The next one is the nitty gritty good stuff and the last chapter. I was going to make this one longer, but I wanted to get to the chapters of my other stories. Godrics Mate in particular.

Ok enjoy and please review!

Harry slapped his hands over his mouth unbelieving what he just said trying to figure out the best way to get out of there. He could hear his Godfathers laughter above everyone else's. But his body wasn't moving and he blamed it on the way the man smelled. It had to be the way the man smelled. It was not natural to smell that good, so good all Harry wanted to do was lick and eat and nibble and…

And he needed to get out of there now.

He could hear the whispers all around them. The word runt had come up many times and especially by those blond, busty, curvy, slutty, Valkyries that had been hanging on Alpha.

"Let me go now Fernir!" Harry whispered. "People are watching and talking, I hate it… please."

"Hmm… none of them are important. But I will stop it all if first tell me your fantasy and I just might help you with your problem of unfilled fantasies."

"Come on Fernir, please don't make me! Haven't I been through enough today? Look what they made me wear!"

Harry's mind was starting to go into a panic. He breathing began to pick up signaling that an attack was about to come on. Crushing Harry to his chest Fernir braced Harrys head with a wide hand and attacked his mouth with his, forcing his attention off everyone else and back where it belonged. Harry couldn't stop his whimpers from escaping, his mind completely melting as he clung to the man's thick hair. Fernir's tongue forced it way into the smaller mouth, responding to the tender licks from the other one. Finally, only when air became essential did they break apart.

Pleased that his plan worked Fernir leaned down so his mouth was next to Harrys little Bambi ear, Fernir took several moments to run his nose up and down, nipping here and there licking the fur in new patterns. He couldn't help the growl of satisfaction when Harry shuttered at the sensations.

"I know; I had to approve it before you were allowed to wear it. It had these little white underwear that barely covered anything and so I thought why bother with them at all? But I can't tell you what those little spots are doing to me. But what really gets my blood pumping…"

Fernir paused to grind Harry down in to his engorged cock emitting a quick series of gasps from his prey, loving the feeling of Harry arching in to him.

"Is that little tail of yours. I can feel it twitching with every breath you take, brushing along my thigh. Most of all though I imaging it brushing my stomach as I pound into tiny body, marking you as mine, letting everyone know just whom you belong to. Would you like that? To be only mine?"

Finally removing his lips from the twitching ear Fernir looked at Harrys face. Without the support of Fernir's head, Harrys fell in to his shoulder, with a dazed, glazed over look up his face, cheeks flushed with the most perfect pink gold. His large eyes were even larger, and clearly filled with want. His muscles twitching all over his body.

"Now, tell me what little thoughts of me run through your head. I tell if you do…" Fernir whispered as he tightened his arms around Harrys little body almost complexity covering him with the two thick bands.

After several moments of feeling Harrys little shivers Fernir was rewarded for his patience when he felt Harry place his little hands on his shoulder and neck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear.

"I just… really like the idea…. Of your… of you…"

Harry stopped burying his face in Fernir's neck. He couldn't believe the position he was in. sitting on the Alphas lap, in his chair, using his hands to order him about. Well, it was only to lean down, but still with someone like him, directing him where to go could be a bad thing. But fuck he was hot. Like volcano body heat hot! And that kiss! If his tongue was that big Harry could only imagine what his tongue was like!

"Yes? Tell me little Mate…"

Turning his face back up to the Alphas ear Harry finally finished his thought, forcing the Alpha to bury his face in Harry's neck thus smelling Harry's heavy arousal.

"…Of your body hair …rubbing all over me."

When the words came out of his mouth Fernir crushed the little male to him again, forcing him to stay against his neck, one of the meaty hands stayed under his thighs and on his bum while the other held onto his neck. Unable to wait to claim him anymore Fernir stood up and watched all his pack: those visiting and all guests kneel to him and Harry. But what made it perfect was the blond whores kneeling, the ones who were the center of the whispers that almost sent Harry into a beginnings of a panic attack.

But they kept their eyes on him, on Harry, as though sucking dick made them Harrys _equal_.

Walking over to them Fernir wondered as to the best way to handle them. He wanted to crush their skulls, but that meant putting Harry down. Three of the four averted their eyes as his grew darker, but one clearly wasn't getting the message.

The thought of what he was going to do to teach her how things were made Fernir smile.

Walking to her side Fernir delivered a quick kick breaking three of her ribs. Her scream was heard by all and her sisters scurried away in fear of being next. Nodding to his warriors, they quickly followed the girls to finish his lessons. He was done with them and now they would have to rely on the… kindness of others for safety. (And by kindness Fernir meant that they had better hope someone wanted to sleep with them and give them food and shelter in return or they would have to do manual labor to earn their keep.)

Fernir had not missed how Harry tensed when the whore screamed, nor was he missing Harrys shaking, though it was clear he was trying to hide them.

Turning his head to the furry ear, Fernir nipped it before murmuring comforting words.

Turning back to the crowd Fernir turned Harry around, wrapping his fingers around his chest and held him out so everyone could see him. Harry cried out and began to thrash, trying to kick the man who was embarrassing him so much.

"I have found my Mate!" Fernir roared. "His words and wants are my words and wants! Offend him and you offend me!"

Fernir pulled Harry back to his body, laying the protesting boy back up against his chest before striding away from the group. After a few moments of listening to Harrys protest, Fernir grew tired of them and decided to put an end to his wayward mate behavior. Sliding his hands along the cloth covered bottom, Fernir pressed his fingers between his legs while his palm worked between his cheeks before gripping the ass hard.

"Be quiet or I shall punish you far worse than a pinch."

The deep growl of his voice combined with his hot breath, musky body and hard ruff hands again made Harrys body choose to do something that made him red with regret.

Against the Alphas stomach, with a needy whimper, Harry ground his hard cock and bit his Alphas shoulder.


	4. Fernir has lots of work to do

Hello everyone!

Long time, no read! Is everyone doing alright out there? So this is a teaser I guess. It's the first part of the next to last chapter. Or the first part of the last. But I wanted to apologize to everyone for being gone for so long. I have lots of reasons and I am just starting to get over them, so I am back. I will be working on all my stories and to really help get my juices flowing I am writing a Supernatural story staring Dean and Michael. You don't need to know the series to read it I will work explanations into the story line.

Again I am sorry to everyone and I hope you can forgive me.

Love, Loki

Fernir's home was different than what Harry had expected. To be true Harry had always thought it would be a cave with dirt flooring, maybe a fire pit in the middle and some fur pelts to sleep on. With that image in mind he pictured Fernir throwing him on the furs next to the fire, forcing him to his hands and knees, ripping his pants open without taking them off and harshly thrusting into him over and over while nature raged with light and water matching and growing their need.

Or it was a lavish place. With fur rugs and giant silk, plush pillows covering the floor from wall to wall. The walls covered in swords and shields and armor. Images of luscious women dressed in see through flowers or something. Again in the center would be a large fireplace, iron wrought in exotic designs would wrap around and to the ceiling. It would be a hot and sweaty place, filled with incredible smells and within minutes he would be dying to take all his clothing. Fernir would lay him down gently, removing all his clothing before running his hands slowing everywhere. His tongue would follow, with nips and tugs all over.

It was this spot where Harry usually had to stop himself from going further. Just the thought of the hardened Warrior above him was enough to make him cum. There had been so many nights, after shaking the Dogs who would not leave him alone for a minute! So many nights where Harry had worn himself out with thoughts of grey eyed Gods.

But that was last night where he loved and desired the man. Tonight he was going to kill the so called Alpha. The Alpha who held him up in front of Gods knows who like a show dog and humiliated him! His Dads where there! Those whores where there! He is Harry Potter Boy Who Lived To Kick Voldy In The Berries! Yes the Alpha knocked them down to the bottom of the pole to please him, but still! And by God he was letting the ass know how unhappy he was! With his fists of fury upon the not at all tight, toned muscle that was just begging to be bit.

And he was not happy about that hand that was wandering under his costume. It was all he could do to stop his legs from spreading, inviting the man in. When they finally stopped outside the cabin (not cave), Fernir finally put Harry down on his feet and Harry without knowing, so lost in his thoughts, stay pressed against his Alpha, soaking in his warmth.

Fernir couldn't help but laugh at his baby boy's antics. He understood why Harry was upset, he would be too. But Harry was his and it was necessary to let everyone know his claim. He couldn't help but think how adorable Harry was using his tiny fists to try and hurt him. Setting him down on his own two feet was hard. The way his soft flesh felt. So warm and delicate made Fernir decide that Harry would just have to get used to being carried all the time. Finally turning Harry around, Fernir opened the door to their humble abode.


	5. Lovely things

Fuck Fernir was right about how that sweet little tail would look brushing against his stomach as he fucked his little baby boy. When he was pounding in it would stand straight up giving him a perfect view of Harry's swollen and mashed up hole. When he held still, be it with just the head of his cock holding the furled muscles open or pressed balls deep in the boy, the tail would press against him and twitch side to side, trying so hard to get him to move again. Fernir and Harry had been going at it for hours now. The first time had been sweet and loving. The Alpha had laid Harry on his back gently and explored his body with his mouth and hands. Fernir had slowly pulled the fabric away, reveling the smooth milk and golden skin to his eyes. He knew Harry was virgin and was not going to hurt his little Mate by rushing his first time. But it still took all of Fernir's will to go slow when everything in him told him to ravage and possess the little body in front of him.

The second time Fernir sat Indian style and wrapped Harry around his body before slowly lowering him back down on his cock. And it was even better than the first time around. The small high pitched gasps Harry made in his ear, how his legs tightened around his waist each time Fernir bottomed out after pulling Harry back down all the way. Fernir picked up speed this round, slowly increasing until it was just fucking, Fernir trying to breed Harry by getting as much seed in him as possible.

Rounds three was doggie style. Harry's head was pressed in the pillows with his slender fingers gripping the furs as tight as possible as Fernir pounded into him without mercy. When Fernir finally came he pressed his whole body on Harry's, swallowing him up.

Round four was on their sides, spooning, moving slowly with Fernir holding one of Harry's legs over his so the sweet boy would be open to him without any chance of closing and keeping Fernir from what belonged to him.

It was after the 5th round that Harry finally passed out. He would have during, but Fernir was forcing him to stay awake during with the constant jarring and moving. Not that Harry was complaining about it at all. All he had to do was relax and Fernir did the rest. Wrapping his thick arms around Harry's legs and torso Fernir faced him away and simply used him as he wanted. The only complaint Harry had by this time was that it hurt so badly to cum. His body simply couldn't keep up with the constant stimulation. When Fernir finally filled him for the last time, Fernir gently laid his Mate, who was fast asleep, down on the furs, before wrapping his arms around him, sated and happy.

Several hours later Harry finally woke. All traces of cum was gone from his body, though the room still stunk of sex. And the memories of the night before where the most amazing thing of all. Last night Harry was able to find out so many nice and wonderful things. Fernir is really hairy everywhere in all the normal and right places. Nothing turned Harry off like a carpet for a back; like he wanted to spend his days braiding the guy's hair. Harry must have spent an hour just feeling the man's body, exploring his chest, neck, arms, and thighs. His body was so wide and warm. Oh the heat from Fernir's body lulled him into such a nice sleep. It was all he could ever hope for.

Finally deciding that he needed to get some loving some more, Harry opened his eyes looking for Fernir whom he had noticed was missing upon awaking. The room was small, but warm, clearly meant only for sleeping. The floor was nicely softened with tons of furs to curl up on. Slowly sitting up Harry couldn't help but notice the pain what burned his backside causing him to yank his legs under him to relieve the pain. Unhappy that Fernir was not still in the room with him, Harry finally steadied his legs and went to the door only to find it locked and with no windows or wand, Harry was stuck.

"Fernir!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as he beat on the solid wood door.

The End.


End file.
